1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron beam exposure apparatus and more particularly to a deflection control circuit of an electron beam exposure apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, various types of electron beam exposure apparatus have been proposed, and an electron beam exposure apparatus in which a sample or workpiece can be exposed, via a rectangular aperture, by an electron beam having a rectangular section has been conventionally used.
Further, there is used a deflection system in an electron beam exposure apparatus which uses an electromagnetic-type deflector and an electrostatic-type deflector and in which the deflection range is divided so that the electron beam is deflected by a small amplitude and a large amplitude, with the result that the exposure time is shortened and a high-accuracy electron beam exposure can be carried out.
In such an apparatus, the time required for scanning the electromagnetic-type deflector is much longer than the time required for scanning the electrostatic-type deflector and the waiting time in the electromagnetic-type deflector is from 50 to 100 .mu.s, with the result that high-speed electron beam exposure cannot be carried out.